phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
PhoenixVision 3D
Phoenixvision 3D ''' '''is a 3D film Attraction at Phoenixverse Theme Parks. The Show Building The Attraction is housed in a Red Metallic Buidling that looks oddly like a Standard Movie Theater somewhat, with the Phoenix Corps Logo at the top and the Phoenixvision 3D logo is plastered on the front of the buidling. there is a plaza outside of the building which features a fountain decorated with statues of the Main Phoenixverse Heroes as well as a giant gold statue of Goku Phoenix, Omega Zetto, and Mike Phoenix standing togheter in a battle-ready pose. Instrumental versions of Phoenixverse songs can be heard inside the buidling and are used for ambient music inside the building. Some of these include "Mugen Power", "Rainbow Warrior" and Others. Also Inside the buidling are Drawings of the Phoenixverse cast and Characters. from Behind the scenes Sketches to a Photomosiac of Mike Phoenix in Spiral Savior form facing off against Ketsu Obilvion in his Berserk Super Form. Recently It has been Updated to show scenes and concept art from LOPC:IW1-2, LOP:FW, and some new not-yet-announced series as well. The Queue Both Exterior and Interior Queues Provide a variety of Phoenixverse References throughout the place. Included, but not limited to, are: *Spoof Posters of famous movies Featuring Phoenixverse Characters *a Replica of The Chouginga Dai-Phoenix Gunzan. *A photograph of a Young Mike Phoenix *Japanese Paintings Depicting Famous Phoenixverse Battles *and many many more... The Pre-Show Film The Pre-show Film is on many Small Red or Gold Metallic Tvs and 3 Big Screens on 3 of the walls. It Depicts Phoenix Corps Preparing for the main show. The Proceedings are supervised by Mike Phoenix himself, stating "if anyone else does it, there may be a problem. so i'm doing it to be on the safe side.". he then attempts to organize the crew while dealing with interruptions from the other cast members. 1st, Viralius challenges mike to a fight, and mike, not intent on dealing with shannigans right now, grabs him and throws him off-screen with a casual "later.". then, Ketsu asks why he's here, to which mike responds, "check the note." ketsu then leaves, only to hear crashing as Mika seems to be having trouble with props. Mike leaves while Mikanelle does a dance number. by the time she's done, Mike comes back as says "get off the screen, you're embrassing yourself." to which mikanelle blushes and then leaves the screen. Kathline Phoenix then prepares a safety instructions to which mike, mikanelle and Chronos Phoenix shorten to the point, which makes kathline facefault. Mike then looks at chronos and before he can ask any parental questions, chronos dashes off-screen, to which mike phoenix facepalms. Ketsu then comes back and tells everything to get on stage, as the performers will go on first, then the audience shall come in. then he gets trampled by all the phoeniverse cast members. he then gets up with a very angry look on his face and facepalms. he then says "why am i not surprised?" then falls over again. Ketsunelle then finally appears, apologizes for being late and then grabs Ketsu and goes into the theater with him. the Phoenixvision 3D logo then shows as the doors open and the audience can go in. For the most part, the footage is the same on each of the 3 screens, but occasionally, it "breaks" into 3 pieces for the purpose of a gag. in one instance, Viralius is knocked off-screen by mike Phoenix is sent from the right mostscreen to the leftmost one before going off-screen. In Another, apparently identical shots of a dancing Mikanelle are shown to be distinct from one another when one of them sneezes and the other 2 say "Bless you." A scrolling LED screen that hangs below the 3 Big Screens features additional refernces, including a number of them that reference Phoenixverse Magazine and the Legend of Phoenix Corps movies, and games . there's even some that reference Characters owned by Numa, AgentXY, Mrpr1993 and the Like! it has now been updated to even reference a new series which not much detail has been given out about... A recent update has shown Masako Tengu interrupting the pre-show a various times before finally stopping the pre-show and explaining herself and who she is... only to be transported into the pre-show mid-explaination and suplexed off-screen by Mike Phoenix who afterwards exclaims "Now cut that out!" before the pre-show resumes where it left off. a new update has her being dragged off-screen by Mika Phoenix instead. another recent update has updated the pre-show and the actual show, as well as the courtyard (New statue of solar spiral savior mike phoenix) and the interior. more info to come. The Feature Presentation At the end of the pre-show, the audience is ushered into a Very Japanese Looking Theater, with Stone Bull and Katto Raijino somehow stuck in the Balcony, Chained and bolted to the seats by their own trap. After the Audience, including the 2 Dark-Spiral Generals, Whom will be stuck in their own trap for the whole during of the attraction, are seated, the voice of Mika Phoenix comes on via loudspeakers and tells the Audience, plus 2 Dark-spiral Generals, to don their 3D glasses, The Mika Drones then Play a Intrustmental Orchestral version of Mugen Power as the Shiny Red Curtain opens up and reveals a office door Phoenix Corps Presents "Phoenixvision 3D". the "3D" from the sign starts to float and move around over the audience as it's revealed to be a pole attached to the door that mika is moving around. Mike intervenes after a few seconds and says "Mika? could we not do that joke?" Mika giggles, apolgizes and then leaves. Mike then welcomes everyone to Phoenix Corps and then says what they have planned to show the audience today. he first tells everyone about Viralius, Venkai and Viralina whom are operating the HEAVILY modified projector. he then mentions in case anything MIGHT go wrong, they'll be on hand to fix it. he also says that they wouldn't usually be stooping to usual 3D tricks... and then says "and we still won't" before Umi Blueslime pops up and throws 3D slime everywhere. Mike then sighs and tells her not to do that. she apolgoizes and leaves. The mike apolgoizes to the audience before getting berated by the dark-spiral generals. mike retorts saying "me? pathetic? says the 2 people caught in their own trap." he then chuckles as the dark-spiral generals have no counters to that. Mike then says "Hecklers, they aren't." before opening 2 HEAVY gold Metallic Doors to revealed the Phoenixvision labs. Mike then turns over to Saiiko Thunderhand, Miss Nekotron 64k and M.I.K.A.-Z3 to explain Phoenixvision 3D. he then leaves as they explain how it works. however, they are soon interuppted by the Appearance of Yolei Digicode, who hacks M.I.K.A.-Z3 making her inflate. Mike phoenix comes back to see what's going on, and finds that Obilvion force is trying to usrupt the show from them. Mike teleports his 3 allies away before closing the doors and pressing the teleport room button. we see green electricy flash everywhere before a Red Flash appears and then the room disappears from that time and place in existence. Mike then opens the door which leaves to now a blank empty room and apologizes for what happened while mentioning that this stuff usually doesn't happen. he then tells viralius to be on guard. Mike goes to look for ketsu, but does not find him. Mike then tells mika to stall the audience while he looks for ketsu and apologizes to the audience in advance for what he's going to do. Mike then runs off and Mika entertains the audience, only for her alts to appear behind her and help her out. which goes fine, until Shadia appears and darkens the film so nobody can see. Stone Bull Complains that it's over, when in reality, it isn't. Katto tells him to shh as Micheal Fexin appears in a burst of flame, burning away the darkness with his hammer.Mika then runs off with the Camera, only to end up outside, where a big grand-scale battle between Phoenix Corps and Obilvion Force is taking place. it all seems like bedlam until 3 other dark-spiral Generals appear in the film wanting the other 2 back. the other 2 cheer, only for Mikagami to say "Shut up. we're only doing this casue we need you for our plan." mike of course, now seeing what's going on, makes a temporary truce to fight the 3 generals. The Fight has both all of Phoenix Corps and All of Obilvion Force fighting the 3 generals, even Yolei, who managed to come back somehow. the 3 generals then use an odd techiqnue, shorting out the camera and leaving everyone in a blank white void. Mike, who is really not in the mood whistles to viralius, who starts charging up getter rays. as he reaches max power, the theater glows green and the 3 generals realize what they've done they look for a way out as mike teleports everyone but the 3 generals out of the white void. when the 3 generals realize there is no escape, Viralius Fires a EXTREMELY strong getter beam at the 3, blasting away the screen, and revealing mike phoenix, with Luisianna (now Updated to be Masako Tengu in a Maid outfit), who happens to have a vacuum, and the 3 Generals who are now knocked out cold. Mike Apologizes for the odd things that happened today and then says "Nevertheless, i hope you had a good time and will come back again! ciao!" the screen then shows 2 Black Metallic Doors with the words "The end" plus the Phoenix Corps Logo and the japanese text for the end. after a few seconds yolei comes out and asks "who where those people?" before being grabbed by What appears to be Omega Zetto's Hand coming out of a portal and pulled in. the portal closes with Omega Zetto saying "Show's over, Humans. I hope this was entertaning to you. and maybe, just maybe, you'll come back again." after that, Super Bull asks "uh... so we can leave, right?" and which katto responds "No, You Granite Fool! we're bolted and TRAPPED, TO! THE! SEATS!" and which stone bull says "D'oh!" before the stage doors open and the audience (minus 2 dark-spiral generals) leave. The Gift Shop There's a Gift Shop when coming through the exit that carries Phoeniverse Merchandise. the Gift shop has the Feel of a Futuristic Japanese Sci-fi Mech Base. there are also more phoenixverse references in the gift shop as well. Trivia *During the Phoenix Corps VS Obilvion Force Battle, 2 people, looking like Ryoma Zetto and Karai Obilvion respectively, come out to Cheer on their repsective side. they eventually work togheter to protect the audience when the truce is made. the actors who play them in the theater are specfically trained for those scenes. *The movie posters in the queue inside the buidling Include: Adamant, Legend of Phoenix Corps: The Great War, The 4 Inflatees: Elemental Tale and Super Mika Phoenix: The Movie among many others. *a Green "L"cap and a vacuum machine can be seen as you enter the queue of the buidling. *A Phoenix Corps Motorcycle that is Red and Gold can be seen outside the buidling parked with a ticket saying "Do not steal under Pentality of Phoenix Corps Law. - Mike Phoenix." *The Dark-Spiral Generals Stone Bull and Katto Raijino are actually CGI that's displayed on a animated Screen that is around the top half of the balcony. *Trivia: the Show has been Updated Recently to remove any tie-ins with Kryss Orlynn as to keep the story and show up to date. this includes removing said references and songs related to her and replacing them with refernces to Elena Sphinx, her team and her own theme. it has now been updated again to keep it up to date among other things. *there are rumors that this ride will be in the future replaced or revamped due to plans to update the park and keep it new and fresh... or at least concisdent. Category:Phoenixverse Theme Parks Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Phoenixverse